


Cats in Cashmere

by stirlingphoenix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, entirely self-indulgent work, glasses tooru because yes, so much shameless (and terrible) flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix
Summary: A fluffy coffee shop AU in which Kuroo is a no-good, scheming scoundrel, and Oikawa is just smitten enough to humor his antics.





	Cats in Cashmere

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кофе и кашемир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412019) by [MsFlaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy)



> Written in celebration of 'oikawararepairweek' on tumblr!

Oikawa stared out the window with a wistful expression, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched for nothing in particular. The streets were abuzz with people trying to get from point A to point B (seemingly in the most unnecessarily chaotic fashion possible) which to Oikawa's dismay, was a perfect complement to the overcrowded cafe he found himself in.

It hadn't been this way initially. The small, cozy shop was usually quiet and far more conducive to studying, and it was when Oikawa had first arrived. He ordered his coffee as he always did and took his favorite seat by the window. On days like this, rays of sunlight would shine through the glass, allowing him the chance to bask in the warmth that was just enough to keep him comfortable without being on the verge of sweltering.

Today however, the optimal temperature seemed to be the only comforting aspect of his favorite cafe. The relentless chatter of fellow patrons, in tandem with the tireless hustle and bustle of people coming and going, or worse, staying and jamming themselves into a store whose maximum occupancy level probably couldn't support this, all spelled for one clamorous distraction that Oikawa simply couldn't avoid.

A hardcover notebook and the novel he was supposed to be reading for his literature class both sat unopened on the table before him, right next to a piping cup of hot coffee. He hadn't even gotten the chance to take the first sip before people he didn't recognize started pouring into his little haven and disrupting the peace. Of course, he could always just leave and find somewhere else to study, but Oikawa wasn’t so easily moved. As ridiculous as it sounded, this was his spot, and leaving (even if it was for the greater good) felt like he was conceding to the masses and giving up. And if there was one thing Oikawa refused to do, it was giving up, no matter how stubborn it made him look in the process.

Securing his resolve, Oikawa pulled out his phone, to which his earbuds were still attached, and proceeded to unravel the cord before jamming the buds in his ears, which to his dismay, had little effect in drowning out the surrounding crowd. Pushing the bridge of his glasses back up to the top of his nose, he opened the music app and scrolled through for the playlist of classical music he kept for studying. If the soothing, melodic tones of Mozart and Beethoven couldn’t help him focus, Oikawa wasn’t sure that anything could. Just as he was about hit ‘play’, a crystal-clear voice cut through the muffled blathering that still buzzed in his ears and managed to get his attention.

“Excuse me?”

It took a second for Oikawa to realize that someone was talking to him; blinking twice, Oikawa broke eye contact with his phone and looked up, only to come face-to-face with a stunning beauty that, if Oikawa was a lesser man, would have completely taken his breath away.

His jet-black hair that somehow managed to look horrifically unkempt and styled with extreme precision at the same time caught his eye from the very first glance, and his eyes followed down to the messy fringe that attempted to cover one of his hazel eyes. Oikawa would've been lying to himself if he said he didn't find that unique, indescribable color to be a little too mesmerizing, almost to the point where he could've been accused of gawking.

Eyes traveling downwards, he found himself awestruck with his attire.  
Everything, from the v-neck t-shirt, to the arm sleeves, pants, and knee-high combat boots, was solid black. While normally Oikawa wasn’t a huge fan of the color, nor such simple ensemble, he had to admit that the color palette (or lack thereof) suited this man perfectly.

Finally, Oikawa returned his gaze to the newcomer, who had yet to say anything else. He didn't need to, not when that cheeky smirk he had plastered all over his face said it all. And while Oikawa got the essence of arrogance loud and clear, that didn't quite explain what this man was doing, or why he would address him.

Oikawa blinked a couple of times, silently prompting the other to state his purpose. It wasn't that words failed him, it was more like he didn't feel the need to ask himself.

“Mind if I join you?” He spoke as if he had read Oikawa’s mind, his grin still firmly in place.

Oikawa turned his nose up, giving the man before him a pointed stare. On the one hand, inviting him to sit down would only exacerbate his little space issue. He felt claustrophobic as it was, and he didn't need someone else to invade the area he still had to himself. But on the other hand, from the messenger bag he had precariously slung over his shoulder, and the lanyard around his neck that undoubtedly came from the same university he attended, Oikawa could tell that he was face-to-face with another student, who like himself, just wanted somewhere outside of a stuffy dorm room to study.

Plus, it didn't hurt that he was rather cute.

“Go ahead,” Oikawa finally said, gesturing to the empty seat across the table, “but good luck getting anything done in this environment.” He looked down at his still untouched study material, sighing at his own lack of progression.

His fellow student snickered softly as he moved to take the empty seat across from Oikawa. “Can't be any worse than what I put up with back home.” He took a sip of his large frappuccino before setting it down in front of him, allowing Oikawa a glimpse of the writing on the cup, and read the name ‘Kuroo’ hastily scrawled in black marker.

“Kuroo, eh?” he said out loud, completely disregarding the sense of tactfulness he usually had.

Kuroo, however, didn't seem to mind. Setting his bag on the floor next to himself, he looked back up at Oikawa, propping one elbow up on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes glittered with excitement as he watched Oikawa.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he grinned. “And you are...?” He looked down at Oikawa's cup, and Oikawa had to suppress a chuckle when Kuroo's lips morphed into a rather adorable pout when he saw that there was in fact, no name written on it.

“That’s cheating.” Kuroo gestured to the nameless cup Oikawa had been given.

Oikawa snickered. “I’m a regular, so they don’t bother writing my name on my order anymore, and besides,” Oikawa mirrored Kuroo's earlier posture and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, “it wouldn’t be any fun if things were that easy, would it?”

“Oh, I see,” the childish pout on Kuroo’s face quickly dissipated, only to be replaced with a mischievous upwards turn of his lips as he took another sip from his drink. “So, am I supposed to guess your name?”

“Pfft,” Oikawa nearly rolled his eyes. “That would take forever.”

“Well I wouldn't mind playing a game or two to figure it out.” Kuroo's voice held a very specific note of playfulness, one that Oikawa immediately recognized and was about to reciprocate, that was, until Kuroo opened a pastry bag that Oikawa had not seen before, one that carried the shop’s logo, letting a very fresh, just-out-of-the-oven scent waft into the air. The sweet aroma filled Oikawa's nostrils and calmed his senses. For a moment, Oikawa didn't mind the ceaseless assault of gossip against his ears. He was far too preoccupied with the pastry bag that currently resided in Kuroo’s hands.

Fortunately, he had the perfect bargaining chip, and he knew exactly how to use it.

“I might be tempted to share if _someone_ ,” he gave Kuroo a look, “shared their milk bread with me.” Oikawa kept his expression neutral and his voice even, making it seem like he had no preference in Kuroo's decision, and in fact, he’d only made the offer for Kuroo's benefit.

“Is that all its gonna take?” Kuroo snickered. There wasn’t even the slightest of hesitation in his actions as he slid the pastry bag across the table. “Now look who's making things easy.”

“Yeah, well plans change when milk bread’s involved,” Oikawa shrugged before reaching out for the bag of bread and taking out a slice.

“Oikawa,” he finally said between bites. The heavenly taste overwhelmed his taste buds and a content sigh left his lips. A delicious treat like milk bread never failed to put him in good spirits, which only played to Kuroo’s favor as he decided to put them on an even playing field.

“Oikawa Tooru,” he added after swallowing the last bite and dabbing his lips with a napkin.

“Well, Oikawa Tooru,” Kuroo began, the omnipresent smile on his lips took on a playful appearance, “I think you may be right about not getting anything done here, but I can’t say this encounter was a complete waste of time.”

“Well played,” Oikawa replied with an indifferent expression, while he took amusement in Kuroo's brazen attitude, overall, he remained unimpressed. If he had a hundred yen for every time someone tried a line like that on him, he'd be drinking free coffee for the rest of his college career. Granted, Kuroo was much more tasteful in his delivery, and he was extremely lucky Oikawa found him cute enough to give him another chance, “but you'll have to do better if you want to get anywhere with me.”

He half-expected Kuroo to be put off by his equally bold response, as many others who weren't worth his time did before. However, the casual smirk on Kuroo's lips didn't wane, and in fact, it grew, morphing into a devious grin that not only saw Oikawa's challenge, but was prepared to raise it.

“I was counting on that,” Kuroo said in a cool voice as he snickered and continued to engage Oikawa in conversation, making him forget all about the surrounding crowd.

* * *

  
The next time Oikawa went back to the cafe, winter had slowly begun to make itself known in the busy streets of Tokyo, and today was a particularly frigid day, perhaps the coldest one of the year thus far. As such, most weren’t too keen on venturing out of their homes, leaving the small shop practically a ghost town, and with the place devoid of patrons, Oikawa could hear the soft, comforting sound of coffee brewing, and more importantly, he could hear himself think--exactly as it should be. He could definitely accomplish a thing or two in this atmosphere; Oikawa smiled to himself and ordered his coffee.

Turning away from the counter, Oikawa’s gaze gravitated towards his usual spot by the window, where his eyes fell upon a familiar head of impossibly frazzled hair that he’d never be able to forget.

Normally, Oikawa would have been more than a little irritated with seeing someone in his spot, enjoying his view of the city and the extra cozy atmosphere that table provided, but with Kuroo, Oikawa simply couldn’t be bothered to conjure up even the slightest hint of annoyance. He didn’t know why exactly; his mind quickly supplied the notion that Kuroo was attractive enough to get away with murder if he wanted to, which the part of his psyche that demanded an explanation for everything readily accepted. While surprising in its own right, Oikawa wasn’t about to question that logic, not when the empty seat across from Kuroo beckoned him closer.

His feet moved on their own accord while his mind scrambled for an appropriate greeting. To his chagrin, whatever half-formed introduction he’d concocted went right out the window the very second Kuroo looked up at him, watching him with eyes that almost made Oikawa lose his calm, collected exterior.

The keyword of course, being _almost_.

Oikawa had to hand it to Kuroo, he was good, but he wasn’t _that_ good.

He glanced back at the rest of the shop, which was still just as empty as it had been thirty seconds ago.

“Mind if I join you?” Oikawa smiled. “This place gets so crowded sometimes.”

Kuroo's eyes darted from side to side, taking in the sight of the barren shop. A soft smile appeared on his lips, giving Oikawa the indication that he’d gotten the joke. Chuckling, he gestured to the empty seat across him. “Happy to return the favor.”

Kuroo's response had barely left his mouth before Oikawa shedding his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair before sliding into his seat and pulling out his latest assignment. He offered Kuroo a rare smile, wordlessly thanking him before opening his books. Once or twice, the notion to stop what he was doing and chat Kuroo up crossed his mind, and as appealing as the idea was, he’d already procrastinated enough on his assignments, and did not need to turn Kuroo into another distraction.

Oikawa didn’t know how long they’d been working until an obnoxious buzzing noise resounded in his ears, causing him to jolt upright and drop the pen he’d been subconsciously chewing the cap of while he studied. Blinking a couple times, Oikawa finally looked up, only to see Kuroo pulling out his phone, the apparent source of this incessant racket, and swiping across the screen, instantly putting an abrupt end to the sound.

“Class alarm,” Kuroo didn’t break eye contact with his phone before pocketing the device and shoving his laptop into his bag with a lack of finesse that made Oikawa cringe on behalf of the hardware. “I have to be going,” Kuroo clarified.

After he stood up, Kuroo paused for a moment, looking back to Oikawa and offering him a soft, apologetic grin that made Oikawa's entire thought process come to an abrupt halt. For more time than was socially acceptable, Oikawa remained silent, just staring as Kuroo looked away and scampered to pack up the rest of his belongings. Just as Kuroo was about to leave, Oikawa noticed one specific detail that he simply could not ignore. At last, Oikawa found his voice.

“Where’s your coat?” Oikawa blinked and attempted to look under the table, wondering if it had fallen on the ground had Kuroo had subsequently forgotten about it.

Kuroo shrugged, unfazed by the question. “Didn’t bring one.”

“You’re joking.” Oikawa honestly didn’t know why he cared so much. Kuroo was an adult, and while the situation right here was evidence to contrary, theoretically he was capable of taking care of himself. “It’s freezing out there!” Having to point out the obvious like that left a sour taste in his mouth.

“‘S not that bad,” Kuroo replied, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Don't give me that,” Oikawa scoffed, “I don't know how you trekked over here without a jacket of some kind, but you're not leaving without one.”

Uncertainty danced in Kuroo’s eyes, and Oikawa knew then and there that he’d have to come up with a solution.

A heavy sigh left his lips as his hands worked on their own accord, reaching for his bag and digging through it, easily finding and revealing a light blue cashmere sweater that had been neatly folded before being placed into his backpack with care.

“Here,” he unfolded the sweater and practically shoved it into Kuroo's hands. “Take this.”

Kuroo blinked, but held onto the sweater regardless. “Won’t you need it though?”

“Some people are bright enough to remember their coats in this sort of weather.” Oikawa’s voice only held a slight hint of mockery as he gestured to himself and more specifically, the warm coat he’d placed on the back of his chair earlier.

Kuroo snickered, not the least bit put off by Oikawa’s mild jeering. “Point taken.” The grin on his face melted into a soft, genuine smile before he set his bag back in the chair and pulled the sweater over his head, and down over his body, smoothing it out so that it laid flat against his chest and torso. Kuroo looked down for a moment, obviously trying to inspect how he looked. Oikawa noticed a distinct crinkling of his nose, but it was unclear whether Kuroo disliked what he saw or if he was simply unused to it. While he couldn’t be certain, Oikawa suspected that this had been the first time since the days of having to don the mandatory high school uniform that Kuroo had worn anything with color.

Either way, as adorable as he found Kuroo’s reaction to be, the fact of the matter was, Kuroo was wasting valuable time he should have been using to get to class. “You look fine,” Oikawa assured him, waving his hand as if he meant to shoo Kuroo off, “And even if you didn’t, it’s the only thing you have to protect yourself against those harsh winds, so you’d better appreciate it.”

Kuroo met his gaze, looking at him with the same bright smile as before. “I’ll bring it back.” And before Oikawa could react, Kuroo had closed in on him, invading his personal space like he belonged there, and placed two fingers under his chin, tilting his head up just a bit.

Oikawa had seen such a cliché scenario unfold before his very eyes countless times in movies and television programs. Unlike everything he’d seen in the media, where the guy was entirely shameless in his quest, Kuroo had hesitated for the briefest of seconds, his hazel eyes looked deeply into his own, as if asking _Is this really okay?_ or giving him the chance to push him back. Oikawa knew full well what was happening, and while he had more than enough time to react if he had wanted to stop it, the truth of the matter was, he didn’t.

His eyes must have given Kuroo that sentiment; Kuroo’s eyes lit up before finally closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Oikawa’s in a firm, yet somehow gentle kiss.

“It’s a promise,” was Kuroo’s only explanation as he tossed a playful wink Oikawa’s way and abruptly turned away, high-tailing out of the shop, practically sprinting in the direction of the university.

Oikawa blinked once, then, twice, then once more. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself as stared out the window, watching Kuroo. Part of him was livid with being so horrifically teased in such a manner, while the other half was bewildered by what had just transpired. Soon however, that small part of him also became enraged. How dare Kuroo just up and leave like that? Damn the confusion, damned be everything, Kuroo Tetsurou didn’t have the right to play his emotions like that, he wasn’t a violin in need of a fine-tuning, he was Oikawa Tooru, and he’d get Kuroo back somehow. He’d make him take responsibility for his actions, no matter how flippant or ‘how right’ it felt in that moment. One way or another, Kuroo was going to get it.

His lips began to morph into a small pout as he watched Kuroo leave. He blinked a couple times more, making sure that he wasn’t imagining it, and the revelation only served to deepen his frown. It just wasn’t fair! Someone, somewhere outside this plane of existence was laughing at him right now. He just knew it. All thoughts of revenge left Oikawa’s mind as he focused on one minute, yet wholly irrefutable fact.

His sweater looked damn good on Kuroo, probably better than it did on him even, which made Oikawa green with envy. First, the cheeky bastard steals a kiss and leaves him in a state of utter confusion, then he has the nerve to run off looking like a model that escaped from the latest men’s fashion magazine in his own clothing? Screw unfairness, this was downright infuriating!

A soft sigh left Oikawa’s lips. He couldn’t stay mad at Kuroo. Not really, anyway. He hardly knew the first thing about Kuroo, yet he still found himself enamored with the character he’d seen thus far, the playful bedhead who wasn’t afraid to join a stranger’s table (though he’d like to think that he was special, and that Kuroo wouldn’t have asked just anyone), who was intelligent and seemed dedicated to his studies, though he supposed was a bit absent-minded when it came to remembering trivial matters, (such as wearing a coat in the dead of winter).

Sighing yet again, Oikawa watched as Kuroo’s figure finally disappeared from his line of vision. Even if he never saw that sweater again, the view was almost worth it.

* * *

  
He really should have thought to ask for Kuroo's number.

Not only was that sweater one of his favorites, but it wasn't exactly cheap either, and he missed the fuzzy warmth it provided him.

Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself, that he regretted loaning out his sweater and longed to see again, and did not wish to see the man he'd given it to without a second thought on that unbearably cold day. It didn't make sense really, he hardly knew the first thing about Kuroo--he knew that Kuroo was one of those poser coffee drinkers who preferred sugar to actual coffee, and that he was either very forgetful, very irresponsible, or a calamitous combination of both--what other explanation could there have been for not having a coat in the first place!? Oikawa shook his head, it just wasn't fair for Kuroo to have that kind of effect on him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Oikawa deviated his attention from his books (not that he had been engrossed with them to begin with) in favor of looking out the window once more.

For a split second, Oikawa lost the ability to breathe. His eyes widened as his mind scrambled to process the sight that was unfolding right before his very eyes. A tall figure with an all-too-familiar head of unruly black hair was quickly approaching the cafe. While he definitely wasn’t running, his pace was far from that of a casual stroll--the slight skip in his step was bound and determined, indicating that he clearly had somewhere to be.

What really caught Oikawa’s eye, however was that unlike the previous times Oikawa had seen Kuroo, clad entirely in black attire, he was now walking down the street wearing the very same cerulean sweater he had lent him a few weeks ago. Even from this distance, Oikawa could sense an unmistakable air of smugness in the way Kuroo carried himself, as if he knew exactly how good he looked in Oikawa’s clothing. A blue gift bag Kuroo that held in his grasp did not escape Oikawa’s notice, however his attention remained focused on Kuroo himself.

As Kuroo approached the shop, his eyes seemed to gravitate towards the window; Oikawa could almost swear he saw those golden hues light up and that omnipresent smirk grow just a touch softer when Kuroo’s gaze met his gaze. Likewise, he felt his own lips curl upwards into a smile, and he could only assume his own eyes held a similar glow as he continued to watch Kuroo make his way across the street and into the cafe only seconds later, going straight for Oikawa without bothering to stop at the counter to place an order first.

“You're a terrible thief,” was the first thing to leave Oikawa's lips when Kuroo came within earshot. “If you're going to keep my sweater, you could at least have the decency of not wearing it in front of me.”

“I'm not stealing anything!” Kuroo placed a hand over his heart, looking and sounding thoroughly offended with Oikawa’s accusation. “I plan on making you a fair trade.” Without asking, Kuroo slide into the chair across from Oikawa and placed the gift bag on the table between them, as if he belonged in that very spot.

“I doubt you have anything that will sway me,” Oikawa replied, his voice devoid of any amusement as he sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at Kuroo through his glasses, “but go ahead and try. Dazzle me, Kuroo.”

“Gladly.” That gorgeous smirk that Oikawa swore was probably trademarked reappeared on Kuroo's face as he slid the bag across the table and over to Oikawa, wordlessly prompting Oikawa to see what was inside.

Oikawa’s eyes darted back and forth between Kuroo and the gift, conveying his clear skepticism on the subject. Kuroo however, didn’t even flinch, and continued to watch Oikawa with that same devilish smirk and bright, expectant eyes.

Eventually, Oikawa huffed in resignation and pulled the bag closer to himself, wasting no time in reaching inside. To his surprise, his hand immediately met a soft, plush material. Eyes widening with curiosity, Oikawa’s hand seemed to act on its own accord, taking ahold of the fluffy fabric and pulling the object out of the gift bag, revealing a black hooded sweatshirt that smelled of fresh linens, like it had just been laundered.

What really captivated Oikawa, however, was the simple, yet elegant design of a cat that had been outlined in silver ink and printed onto the center of the sweater. Oikawa had yet to see Kuroo wear anything with any sort of pattern or picture on it, but even so, Oikawa couldn’t help but think that this article of clothing suited Kuroo perfectly.

“It’s my favorite,” Kuroo chimed in, breaking Oikawa’s concentration. “Or rather, it was, until I got my paws on something better~” Kuroo winked playfully, wrapping his arms around himself and snuggling into Oikawa’s sweater, which apparently, he now insisted was his.

And Oikawa couldn’t help but agree. A warm smile spread across his face as he looked back down at the hoodie, still marveling at the fluffy texture and the darling kitty imprint.

He absolutely loved it, not that he’d ever give Kuroo the satisfaction of hearing his gratitude directly.

Turning his nose up in the air, Oikawa tried to look as disinterested as he possibly could.

“This doesn’t make up for the loss of my cashmere sweater.” Oikawa was teasing of course, and to emphasize his point, he unfolded Kuroo’s hoodie and slid it over his head. He wasn’t used to hooded sweaters, and it took him a couple of seconds to maneuver his way through the shirt, but he figured it out soon enough. He could tell his hair had been ruffled in the process, and he gave Kuroo a glare, silently telling him that he’d better keep his mouth shut about that.

A soft smile graced Kuroo’s lips, but he didn’t comment on Oikawa’s hair. “Look in the bag again.”

“Hmmm?” Oikawa followed Kuroo’s direction without waiting for an explanation, and to his surprise, he found a small note at the bottom he’d missed before.

“What’s this?” The question was rhetorical, as again Oikawa didn’t wait for a response as he read the letters I.O.U. drawn in bubble letters and colored in with black marker. Unfolding the note, his eyebrows knitted together as his eyes focused on neatly-written, yet ridiculously small script. Even with his glasses, Oikawa found himself squinting to read the text.

_This note signifies that Kuroo Tetsurou is indebted to Oikawa Tooru in the amount of one cashmere sweater, minus the value of one cat-print hoodie, and that the debtor vows to pay his due (including any all interest incurred) accordingly in the form dinners, movie tickets, and any other form of entertainment the holder views acceptable._

Oikawa blinked, looking back at Kuroo with befuddlement. “Is this your way of asking me out?”

“Smooth, eh?” Kuroo replied with a note of arrogance that suggested he already knew Oikawa’s answer, when in reality, Kuroo was just lucky Oikawa happened to be quite taken with him.

A genuine smile spread across Oikawa’s lips as he held his head high, donning his own his own smug attitude. “I’ve seen better,” he quipped, “but I like your style.” Oikawa snickered a bit, tapping a finger to his chin in thought. “It'll take quite a few dates to fully repay me, you know?”

“Is that so?” Kuroo snickered in turn before standing up and offering his hand out to Oikawa. “Better get a head start then, wouldn't you agree?”

Now that was smooth.

With no snarky comeback at the ready, Oikawa didn't think twice about taking the proffered hand and allowing himself to be pulled out of his seat. It only took a few seconds for him to gather up his belongings and zip up his bag before again taking ahold of Kuroo's hand and walking out of the shop. Oikawa didn't bother to ask exactly where they were headed, it was just nice to be leaving with Kuroo, instead of wistfully watching another departure from the window.

As they walked, Oikawa soon noticed that Kuroo was not-so-subtly staring at him, not in a perverted or unsavory manner, but in a curious, almost quizzical way, like he was studying him.

“What?” Oikawa's question seemed to startle Kuroo out of his inner musings, he blinked, staying silent. Raising an eyebrow, Oikawa wordlessly repeated his query.

“I think you wear the hoodie better,” Kuroo huffed after moment, clearly pretending like that fact bothered him.

Oikawa snickered as he readjusted his and Kuroo's hands, allowing him to lace their fingers together. “Serves you right. No one’s supposed to look better in blue than me.”

Well that seemed to shut Kuroo right the hell up. Oikawa watched with amusement as Kuroo gawked at him; he could almost hear the cogs turning in Kuroo's mind as he worked to articulate a response.

“You really think so?” A slight blush started to tint his cheeks.

“It pains me to admit that the cute guy I met a cafe and incidental study buddy wears the color that dominates my wardrobe better than I do, but I guess I should give credit where credit is due,” Oikawa replied in a reluctant manner. “My only solace is that I look better than him in the color that I assume is the only color that exists in his closet,” he looked at Kuroo, wordlessly asking for him to confirm or deny that statement.

Kuroo snickered as he squeezed Oikawa's hand a bit. “Mostly, there's an occasional splash of red in there too.”

“An I'd wear that better too,” Oikawa declared without missing a beat. An over-confident grin spread across his face as he watched Kuroo pout in the cutest way possible, which suddenly reminded Oikawa of something.

“You know, if you're really going to keep my sweater, technically that means you broke your promise.” He turned to Kuroo as they walked, giving him a look that all but dared him to talk his way out of that one.

Kuroo's eyes glittered with delight as he spoke, clearly up for the challenge. “I said I'd bring the sweater back. I never said _how_ I'd do it though.”

“How very clever,” Oikawa mused, a note of sarcasm tainting his voice. “Your trickery with words is cute, but I still feel incredibly cheated.”

“Aww,” Kuroo cooed. “Anything I can do to fix that?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Oikawa paused for a moment, pretending like he needed a moment to think of a fitting form of compensation. “Perhaps such blatant bending of the promise’s terms warrants an entirely new promise, hm?”

The grin that spread across Kuroo's face the second those words left his mouth was absolutely priceless. Instead of a cocky, sly smirk that normally covered Kuroo's handsome features, the smile he gave Oikawa in that moment was beautiful, even more so than the smile Kuroo had given him with the original promise. Stopping mid-step, he reached to Oikawa, giving his cheek a tender caress before stealing away the space between them, capturing Oikawa’s lips in another kiss that was as gentle as last, yet seemed far more affectionate, and anything but fleeting. This kiss held a sense of permanence to it, and Oikawa knew then and there that this time around, Kuroo was there to stay.

“How was that?” Kuroo asked after breaking off the kiss, still watching Oikawa with soft eyes and a joyous, albeit goofy grin.

Oikawa couldn’t help but return Oikawa’s smile in full. “Now that’s a promise I can really believe in.” The usual teasing tone in his voice was nowhere to be found, and perfectly conveyed his genuine happiness, both with Kuroo, and the road ahead.


End file.
